


Acrostic Poem For Tracy

by orphan_account



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hip Hop, Jokes, Rags to Riches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short acrostic poem dedicated to Tracy Jordan
Kudos: 2





	Acrostic Poem For Tracy

Train rider until he made it big

Rap aficionado that attends the SOURCE awards

Addicted to so many uppers and downers

Comic timing that's bafflingly good

Yells the punchline


End file.
